Matching
by Simply Cool
Summary: Together, they were heroes. Together, they were an unstoppable mass of fury and bravery. But even heroes feel guilty. Some little Toothless and Hiccup bonding time, friendship. I completely DO NOT support the couple, Toothcup. Ew. Rated K.


Toothless sighed. His eyes watched his young hatchling toss and turn in the bed, moaning and wailing. He had no idea what was going through the human's head.

It obviously wasn't good. Ever since the Red Death, his hatchling had been having what humans called 'Nightmares'.

Sometimes he would wonder what exactly they were. But when he would wake up to find his hatchling screaming his name, producing water from his eyes, he would rush to his aid. Several other times it would be slightly better, finding himself being stroked on the head. Both ways Hiccup would end up asleep under his wings, cradled in his arms.

Toothless stood up, shaking the feeling into his wings. Walking over, he froze as his human moaned. "Ouch... My leg..."

It was his fault the leg had gone. Toothless remembered the horrible feeling of sinking his teeth into his human's leg to pull himself closer.

He pulled back the warm blanket. Sniffing the burning stump, he sighed frustratedly. Placing a gentle nose to it, he nudged it beside the other leg. It would be full like the other now, if he was faster. If he had dodged the Queen's tail.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" The Nighy Fury jumped. His human was sitting up in bed, blinking away the sleep.

"You ok, bud?" Toothless looked away, lowering his ear fins and keened gently, hoping his human would go back to sleep.

"Toothless?" Hiccup patted him on the head, and the Night Fury glanced at his leg.

Hiccup looked at it, his frown deepening, before it disappeared and he shifted himself forwards, so he was sitting next to Toothless's head.

"You know why I know how you feel?" he said suddenly.

Toothless snorted. He doubted anyone could feel the range of guilt he was, simply because he doubted anyone had ever caused the loss of their best friend's _limb_.

It was strange, really. Toothless had never felt guilt before he met Hiccup. In fact, the more Hiccup had spent with him, the more human emotions he seemed to feel.

_He stares at the human hatchling. Although he tried to stop it, fear rose up and smotheres him. Making a slight moan, he turns his head away. He doesn't want to watch the dagger the scrawny boy held plunge forwards and end his life._

_Never before has the Night Fury felt fear. It was a feeling some dragons had described coming back from near-death experiences, but he dismissed it as a myth. Now it rose up, icy, cold, trickling down his spine uncomfortably. And the worst part? It is caused by perhaps the most pathetic little worm he had ever layed eyes on._

_His heart beat is numbered. Ba-bum, ba-bum. How many more? Before the dagger plunges down, and it stops. Its getting faster, as if trying to break its way out of his chest._

_Then came a snap. His eyes darts open, as fear is over ruled by anger and wonder. The little hatchling had brought him down, and now was letting him go? It seemed as if fate was taunting him. Any minute now, the blade would come down and thrash him apart._

_But he is free. Slamming the boy to the rocks, he is about to kill him before he looks into the eyes._

_There are so many different emotions. They swim about, but the most obvious one is fear. A flicker of emotions go through the dragon's head, all as confusing and new as the last. It was like feeling like a human. He didn't like it one bit. But he just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill this human._

Hiccup's eyes now looked concerned and soft. There was no fear in them, just worry.

"Bud, you still with me?" He waved a hand in Toothless's face. "You were feeling guilty about my leg," Hiccup realised suddenly. "Right?" Toothless looked at him, ears straight down and keened softly. Hiccup leaned forwards and took Toothless's tail in his hands. "You see this?" he traced his finger down the side where the tailfin no longer existed. Toothless nodded, crooning curiously.

"I feel guilty about this," he murmured. "I caused this. Without me, you would still be flying, and still be free. But buddy, you know why I don't mind losing my leg so much?" He smiled softly, putting the tail next to his stump. "Because we match."


End file.
